


True Love's Kiss

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Series: Fairy Tale Kradam [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Adam thought he had the perfect relationship, he finds out it was all a lie. He's down in the dumps and Kris is there to cheer him up. But after Adam took a True Love's Kiss potion, he can only be beautiful again after a kiss. Will Kris be able to help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

     "New!  True Love's Kiss Potion!  Test your partner's loyalty!  Disguise your good looks and see if it's really love!  Only $19.95!  Hurry in and buy today while supplies last!  Warning: Only true love's kiss can break the spell.  Side effects include upset stomach, dizziness, pain, and occasionally fainting."

    Jeremy laughed at the ad.  "How ridiculous is that?" he asked his boyfriend.

    "Yeah, pretty ridiculous," Adam agreed half-heartedly.  In reality, he thought it was a great idea.  There were some days when he felt like Jeremy was only with him because of his looks.  He wanted to believe they were meant to be, but he just wasn't sure these days.  Maybe he'd have to pick up a vial after work.

    "Hey, enough of this crap," Jeremy said as he clicked the TV off.  "I can think of better things to do with our time."

    He crawled across the couch toward Adam.  Adam let him kiss him, but pushed him away when he went too far.  "I have to be at work in twenty minutes," he said as an explanation.  "Unless you think you can fuck me in five, but that's just selling yourself short, babe."

    "Fine," Jeremy pouted.  "I guess I'll have to take care of myself."

    "Or," Adam stretched the word out.  "You could wait until I get home.  The waiting makes the reward all the sweeter."  He pecked Jeremy on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

    "Or," Jeremy mocked.  "I could take care of myself now, and make you do the same later."

    Adam gasped softly in front of the mirror.  Sometimes, Jeremy managed to stab Adam right in the heart with one well-placed cutting remark.  Jeremy didn't seem to care about Adam's feelings.  But Adam loved him.  That was just part of Jeremy's personality, wasn't it?  Jeremy loved him back, right?  Adam fingered the small ring in his pocket.  He had been planning to propose after work.  However, if he wasn't sure Jeremy loved him, why should he propose?  That's it, Adam thought.  I'm buying that potion.

******

    After his job as a singer at a local club, Adam headed to the store that was advertising the potion.  It was a small place on the outskirts of the city.  Adam had never seen it before, but he was glad he had now.  It was exactly the type of store he loved.  They sold all sorts of magical artifacts and the like.  Potions were displayed along the shelves.  Bracelets that promised magic effects were scattered on the tables.  Various colors of crystals sat in bowls and spell ingredients were in bottles.  Adam walked to the back of the shop to where the check-out desk sat.  Nobody was sitting there, so he rang the bell.  While he was waiting, he focused his attention on the back wall, and saw several shrunken heads sitting on ledges.  "Yeah, that's not creepy," he muttered to himself.

    "What's not creepy?" asked a voice from behind him.  Adam jumped about a foot in the air.  Adam turned around.  There was a young girl standing behind him with fiery red hair and purple streaks.  "Cuz if you're talking about those heads, you need to get your creep detector looked at."  She smiled widely up at him, laughter in her eyes.

            Adam just stared at her.  Finally, he burst out laughing.  She giggled right along with him.  "I'm Adam," he said.

            The girl extended her hand.  "I'm Allison," she said as they shook hands.  "I'm the owner of this shop.  Can I help you?"

            "Yeah, actually," Adam replied letting go of Allison's hand.  "I'm looking for the True Love's Kiss Potion."

            Allison's expression turned serious.  "Ahh, problems at home then?" she asked.

            "N-no," Adam said nervously.  "Just want to make sure it's love."  He had just met this girl.  She may be amazing, but he wasn't ready to spill all of his insecurities yet.

            "Fine, fine.  Just remember," she cautioned.  "This is serious stuff.  If they're not your true love, you'll be cursed until you find the one."

            Adam was suddenly unsure.  What if Jeremy wasn't the one?  What if Adam was stuck ugly forever?  He'd be doomed to live an ordinary life.  He could never accomplish his dreams of being a famous singer.  You had to be beautiful for that.  But Adam needed to know.  Love was the most important thing.  That's all there was to it.  "I'd like to use the potion."

            Allison looked sympathetic for a second and then smiled.  "Very well.  I just hope he's worth it."  Adam hoped so too.

            Allison led him to a back room and pulled a vial from the shelf.  It was bright purple in her hands.  It turned a sparkly black when she handed it to Adam.  "The potion shows our inner color," she said.  "It changes for every person."

            "Okay," Adam said.  He began uncorking the bottle.

            "Wait a minute," Allison warned him.  "You need to know the side effects first.  It will obviously strip you of your good looks, but that's what it's designed for.  But it may also cause extreme pain during the transformation.  In some people, it also causes you to black out."

            "A small price to pay," Adam muttered before downing the potion.  Nothing happened at first.  Adam began to ask Allison, "Why isn't it work...."  A big wave of pain shot through his entire body.  He doubled over from the intensity of it and fell to the ground.  He felt his body expanding; his bones pushing out from their previous positions.  The last thing he saw was Allison's comforting face before he blacked out completely.

********************************

            He came to on a soft couch in the same back room.  Someone had laid a blanket overtop of him.  He made a move to sit up, but his entire center of gravity was thrown off.  Allison walked in with a tray of tea before he could investigate the changes any further. 

            "Oh good, you're awake," she said cheerfully.  "I made you something to calm you down." 

            "Calm me down?  From what?"

            "For when you discover what changes have taken place, of course."

            Adam felt very uneasy now.  Was he so ghastly he would need to be calmed down?

            "Come on," Allison gestured for Adam to get up.  "Might as well get this over with now."

            Adam threw off the blanket and nearly collapsed because of what he saw.  Whereas he was normally thin and toned, he now had a very large, very jiggly belly.  He began hyperventilating; wanting to cry out with humiliation.

            "It'll be okay," Allison placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Adam nodded and tried to breathe a little more evenly.  "Come on, I have a mirror over here."

            Adam stood up. He had difficulty standing straight with all the extra weight.  He felt heavy and groggy, like he was tripping on something.  But he wasn't high; his body was just rebelling while it tried to recover some form of equilibrium.  Adam lumbered over to the full length mirror Allison had just revealed on the door.

            He very nearly fainted when he saw his reflection.  His perfect black hair had turned a bright red (his natural color).  His face was chubby.  He was even bigger than he assumed before.  It was like he was looking at an older version of his high school self.  "You...you didn't say it would be this bad!" he screamed at Allison in a pitch previously unheard by man.

            "Come on now, it's not that bad," she said with a comforting smile.  "You're kind of adorable."

            Adam turned to look back at his reflection.  "I'm not so sure about that."

**************************

After he had calmed down a little, Adam paid Allison for the potion and promised to visit her soon.  She wanted to keep updated.

            He still didn't feel ready to return home, so he stopped at a small convenience store right down the street from the mystical shop.  Adam walked through the automatic doors and immediately flinched away from the harsh fluorescent lights. He glanced around to see if there were any other customers.  The only person in the entire store was standing with his back to Adam behind the check-out counter.  Adam couldn't tell much about him except he had fluffy brown hair, he obviously worked in the store, and he was too busy to notice Adam.  'All the better,' Adam thought.  He definitely wanted to avoid human contact as long as possible.

            Adam turned away from the counter and headed to the back corner.  There he found various brands of drinks in glass-doored fridges.  He went right to the alcohol fridge.  He needed help from his favorite doctors: Doctor Daniels, Doctor Tequila, and Doctor Captain Morgan.  He grabbed the bottles and walked slowly to the counter.  He didn't want to walk too fast and be faced with disgust any sooner.

            When he got there, he cleared his throat to call attention to his presence.  The short cashier jumped and turned around.  His face was bright red.  "I-I'm so sorry, sir," the cashier stammered.  "I apologize for keeping you waiting.  How may I help you?"

            Adam was lost for words.  This boy was the prettiest boy Adam had ever seen.  His mouth was pulled up in a crooked grin.  His warm chocolate eyes gazed up at Adam.  His black eyelashes fluttered down slowly in greeting.  Adam cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.  It seemed upon setting eyes on this cashier, Adam had forgotten Jeremy even existed.  Adam tried to fight down the side of him that wanted to flirt with the boy.  He didn't know if he was emotionally ready for rejection yet.  "H-hi," he stammered.  "J-just these please." He shoved the alcohol bottles onto the counter.

            The boy rang up his order and bagged the bottles.  "That'll be $30.95, please."  Adam's breath caught in his throat.  The cashier's southern drawl shot straight through his body like a live wire and Adam couldn't help imagining the many ways he could get the boy to say please like that again.  He grabbed his wallet and handed a few folded bills over.  The boy handed Adam his bag and grabbed his change from the register.  "Here you are sir."

            "Keep it," Adam said with a nervous smile. 

            The cashier's eyes widened.  "But sir, it's nearly ten dollars."

            "Don't worry about it," Adam replied a little smoother.  He grabbed his bag and his receipt and walked out of the store.  When he was on the sidewalk, he glanced down to see the cashier's name.  "Kris Allen," he read aloud.  Adam had the feeling that Kris Allen would definitely be trouble.

**********************

            When Adam returned home, all the lights were off.  "Baby, I'm home!" he called out into the darkness.  He made his way over to the kitchen, setting his stuff on the table before trying to find the light switch.

            "Don't turn it on," he heard Jeremy say right next to him.  Adam jumped, startled.  "I want you to fuck me in the dark tonight."

            Adam sighed, relieved.  Maybe Jeremy would kiss the spell away before he saw what Adam looked like.  Adam reached out in the darkness searching for Jeremy.  He finally found a pair of bony shoulders and held on.  "There you are," he purred seductively.  He leaned in and kissed Jeremy deeply.

            During the kiss, Jeremy laid his hands on Adam's stomach, trying to remove his shirt.  When he felt the abnormally large belly, Jeremy jumped back.  "What the hell?" he screamed.  He flipped on the lights and stared at Adam.  "What the fuck?  Who the fuck are you?"

            "It's me baby, it’s Adam," Adam said mournfully.  Obviously the kiss hadn't worked.  He was still fat and ugly. 

            "What the hell happened to you?"

            "Remember that potion we saw on TV earlier?  Well, I bought it after work."  He braced himself for Jeremy's response.  Jeremy hadn't been so happy about the potion this morning.  Adam knew he wouldn't take it well now.

            "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

            Adam's eyes started to well up.  "I just wanted to know...."

            "You wanted to know what?  If I loved you for you?  How dense can you be?  No one loves like that anymore!  We live in a physical society.  If you don't look good, you're not wanted."

            Adam began sobbing.  "So you...you never loved me?" he asked through his tears.

            "Of course not!" Jeremy emphatically explained.

            Adam felt his anger building up.  His hands balled into fists at his sides.  "Get the fuck out," he said calmly, anger seething just beneath the surface. 

            "Why should I have to leave?  You're the one who messed everything up!" Jeremy screamed at him.

            "Well, it's my fucking name on the fucking lease.  Now get out of my apartment, asshole."

            "Fine," Jeremy stated.  "When you're hot again, maybe I'll forgive you.  We'll see."  He stormed out of the kitchen and started slamming his things in his suitcase.

            Adam stood in the middle of the kitchen calmly until he heard the slam of the front door.  Then he let all his anger out by punching the wall.  All it got him was a bruised hand.  He still hurt so much.  The relationship he had been committed to for over a year had all been a lie.  He slid down the wall and collapsed into himself sobbing.  How would he break the spell now?

            It wasn't until the next day that he left the house.  He wasn't planning to leave at all.  He had called in sick at work and had cancelled the lunch he had been planning with his mother for weeks.  The only reason he eventually left was because he was running dangerously low on booze.  He had drunk all three bottles he had bought the day before.  He didn't want to go without the emotional buffer that was alcohol. 

            He had meant to go to the little store at the end of the block his apartment was on.  He would pick up a few things with hopefully no one recognizing him and quickly return home.  Which is why it was weird that he found himself standing outside the convenience store that Kris Allen worked at.  His feet had just taken him there like they had a mind of their own.  Adam did have to admit, however, that he did want to see Kris again.  He had smiled at Adam despite Adam's looks.  Of course, that was probably just because Adam was a customer and Kris had to be nice.  Then again, Adam could always hope.  He needed something to cheer him up right now.

            He walked into the store and glanced at the counter.  He sighed in relief.  Kris was sitting there.  He looked completely bored as he sat staring into space.  Adam didn't know how long he watched Kris before coming to his senses.  He quickly averted his eyes and made his way to the back of the store.  He didn't immediately grab anything.  There was a circular mirror hanging in the corner of the ceiling.  He could see Kris's reflection in it.  Adam was fascinated by his fingers drumming against the countertop.  He watched as Kris spun around a few times in his chair.  He was enthralled by the way Kris pulled his jaw to the side when he yawned.  Adam was a little scared at how much interest he had in this one boy.  He tried to reason with himself that it was just because Kris was beautiful.  In his current state, Adam appreciated all beauty.  He couldn't have been more wrong.

            All of a sudden, Kris glanced up at the mirror to check on his customer.  Adam started and averted his gaze.  He quickly grabbed a couple bottles of alcohol and walked up to the counter.  He carefully avoided looking at Kris, too embarrassed and worried Kris had seen him looking.

            "Hey, you're the guy from yesterday that left ten dollars in change, right?" Kris asked cheerily.

            "Yeah, that's me," Adam said softly.

            "Hey, I wanted to thank you for that, man.  It was nice of you.  I'm Kris, by the way, with a K."  He held out his hand for Adam to shake.

            "Adam Lambert," he said shortly as he grabbed hold of Kris's hand.  It was warm and smooth and perfect.  Adam couldn't help but despair at the fact that his own hand was chubby and gross.  The insecurity had only just crossed his mind, when he felt the calluses on Kris's hands.  "Wow," he said reverently.  "Do you play guitar?"

            Kris blushed and grinned up at Adam.  "A little, it's just a hobby.  Do you play any instruments?"

            "No, I don't have the patience to learn.  I have mad respect for those who do."  Adam smiled smally down at Kris.  Kris grinned even wider.  That was when Adam realized their hands were still clasped together.  He squeezed Kris's hand just slightly before reluctantly letting go.

            Kris cleared his throat nervously.  "Let me ring you up," he said, dragging the bottles across the counter.  "So, is there a party or something you're stocking up for?" he casually asked.

            "Um, not exactly," Adam replied ashamedly.  "They're actually, um, for me."

            Kris's head shot up.  "You didn't drink the other three already?"  Adam nodded.  "By yourself?"  Adam nodded again.  Kris gasped.  "That's not healthy for you man.  Drinking too much is just a slippery slope straight to alcoholism.  It's not pretty.  It happened to someone I loved very dearly.  She was never the same."

            Adam saw the sadness in Kris's eyes and felt bad.  He didn't want to make Kris sad in any way.  That's why he grabbed up the bottles and walked them straight back to where he had gotten them.  He placed them back in the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of Mountain Dew.  He brought these back to the counter.

            "You didn't have to do that.  It's your choice what you do with your life," Kris said in embarrassment. 

            "I can find something better to drown my sorrows in," he said, trying to comfort Kris.

            Kris looked directly into his eyes.  "Why are you sad?" he asked.

            Adam took a breath.  He hadn't come here for someone to dump his problems on.  He especially didn't want to dump his problems on Kris.  He knew he had no chance with the cute boy, but he still needed to hope.  He finally decided that he had no one else to talk to, so Kris was the only person he'd get an opportunity to confide in.  He wasn't going to tell Kris about the potion, though.  He didn't want Kris to think he was insane.

            "I'm sad because," Adam paused.  He was still emotional over the whole thing.  "I found out my boyfriend didn't really love me.  When we were first going out, I was hot, but now...well, he was only with me for my looks.  I was gonna propose and everything before I found out he was such a jerk."  Adam glanced down at the ground, unable to meet Kris’s eyes.  "But whatever, it's my fault anyway.  If I had stayed good-looking, he would have stayed with me."

            "No, you can't think that," Kris said softly.  He laid his hands over Adam's.  "If that jerk didn't love you for you, then he isn't worth your time.  You deserve much better."  His eyes were compassionate and sympathetic as he looked at Adam.

            "I don't know," said Adam.  "We live in a looks oriented society.  If you're pretty, no one wants to be associated with you."

            "That's bull!" Kris exclaimed.  "Good people don't care about something as trivial as the way someone looks.  Besides," he withdrew his hands.  "You're not bad looking at all."  He averted his eyes and quickly rang up Adam's order.  Adam just stared at him dumbfounded.  Kris had just said he wasn't bad looking.  Awesome!  Kris cleared his throat.  "That'll be five dollars please," he said.

            Adam handed over a ten dollar bill.  "Thanks for listening," he whispered.  "Keep the change."  He grabbed the pop and turned to leave.

            "Adam, wait!" Kris shouted right before Adam stepped out the door.  "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?  I get off at 8 if you wanna go to a bar or something."

            Adam turned and, smiling, said, "I'd love that!  I'll meet you here when you get off."

            "Ok!" Kris said enthusiastically. 

            Adam left the store feeling happier than he ever had.  Granted, Kris only wanted to be his friend, but Adam could deal with that.  It was scary to admit, but Adam would take Kris however he could get him.

*******************************

            When Adam got home, he dropped his bags and ran to the bathroom.  He wanted to be as hot as he could for his not-date.  It was only one o'clock, but he wanted to make sure he'd be done in time.  Usually, getting ready would only take an hour.  In his new, unattractive body, he had no clue how long it would take.  He dug around in all his drawers and laid every piece of makeup and hair product he had all over the counter.  There was foundation, cover-up, mascara, eyeliner, many shades of lip-gloss, blush, eye shadows, sparkles, glitter, hair gel, and many other things.  This was gonna take awhile.

            He was finally done four hours later.  He looked over himself one more time in the mirror.  He had managed to cover up all of his freckles.  His eyes were thickly lined in black.  His lips shone a natural pale pink.  His red hair was nearly a lost cause, so he just quickly styled it with hair gel and smothered it in glitter.  Luckily, he had found some clothes he had from high school.  He wore a plain black button-up and long black jeans.  He dabbed some sparkles on his face and arms.  He still wasn't even remotely hot, but it was a major improvement.

            It would only take ten minutes to walk to the store, so Adam flipped on the TV.  He watched mindlessly.  He was too concerned with what Kris would think.  Would he like the semi-transformation?  Would he think Adam was trying too hard?  Would he think the whole thing was ridiculous and just run away?

            Finally, it was time for Adam to leave.  He was driving himself crazy with the what ifs.  He walked as quickly as he could to the store.  He wanted to get Kris's reaction over quickly.

            He saw Kris at the end of the road.  He had changed out of his work outfit.  Now, he wore a plaid shirt and tight fitting jeans.  Adam's breath caught in his throat.  Kris was hot.  He could only imagine Kris's reaction to Adam's look.  Kris would probably laugh at him for failing at trying to look good and would walk away with some really hot guy or girl on his arm to disappear into the sunset.  Adam was a little dramatic at times.

            "Hey!" Kris shouted when he saw Adam.  He looked Adam over from top to bottom.  "Looking good Lambert!" he enthusiastically said with a huge accompanying smile.

            Adam blushed.  It was a rarity for him.  He was so used to being in control that he never had any need to blush.  Now with his lowered self-confidence, the blush came on quick and strong.  "You're just saying that, but thanks.  You're looking pretty good yourself!"

            Kris smiled even wider and flung his arms around Adam, trapping him in a hug.  Adam tensed immediately, concerned with Kris feeling his enormous weight.  Kris noticed and leaned back to look straight at Adam.  "Relax," he said.  "It's just a hug.  No need to be self conscious.  You have nothing to be ashamed of."

            Adam hugged Kris back fiercely then.  He loved hugging, and hugging Kris was like heaven.  He was the perfect size in his arms, fitting into his shoulder like a puzzle piece.  They stood there entwined for several more seconds before parting.  Kris looked down at his shirt and wrinkled his nose a little.  "You got glitter on me," he fake-pouted, sticking his lower lip out. 

            Adam wanted to lean in and lick across that lip, but he restrained himself.  He laughed instead and clapped Kris on the back.  "It looks good on you.  Your outfit was lacking the essential amount of glitter.  I had to fix that."

            Kris giggled adorably.  He grabbed Adam's hand, tugging him down the street.  Adam flailed internally.  Kris was holding hid hand.  Adam was scared at how excited that made him.  It was just hand-holding.  But it was hand-holding with Kris.

            Kris led them two blocks to a plain looking brown building.  Lone men and women entered along with several straight couples.  Adam laughed.  "I can't believe you brought me to a breeder bar!"  He turned and winked at Kris.  "If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working sweetie."  Whoa, where had that come from?  Adam was used to flirting with whoever he wanted, but for a moment he had forgotten himself.  He had to turn off the aggressive side of his personality.  Now that he wasn't hot, the only way to get what he wanted (Kris) would be to work slowly up to it.  However, when he looked over, Kris was blushing scarlet with a huge smile on his face.

            "Maybe this is part of my plan," he said with a mischievous smirk.  "You'll never see me coming."

            Adam laughed wholeheartedly and pulled Kris across the street and straight into the bar.

            They hung out all night, just sitting at a table and talking about nothing in particular.  The conversation moved from their childhoods to their awful exes to the pretty boys and girls in the bar.  Adam learned that Kris was absolutely adorable as a kid (he had once "borrowed" his dad's guitar and played it horribly while singing off tune for his family).  He also learned that Kris had had his heart broken and crushed once (his only girlfriend had lied to him about everything and eventually started cheating on him).  But Adam's favorite revelation was that Kris was bisexual.  Adam nearly cheered upon learning that.  Now that he knew Kris was single and could potentially grow interested, he turned up the flirting just a notch.  If anyone was looking, they wouldn't even be able to tell.  There were a few touches that lasted too long and his eyes fluttered just this side of too much.  Plus, making Kris blush had quickly become Adam's favorite new goal.

            After they left the bar, they wandered down the street in the general direction of Adam's apartment.  Kris had slipped his hand into Adam's and was now stroking the back of it with his fingers.  Adam sighed happily and leaned into Kris.  He was a little drunk, so his guards were down.  He always was his most cuddly and happy when he was drunk.  The alcohol blurred his shame of his new body and replaced it with a burning desire for Kris.

            They got to Adam's apartment building without Adam jumping Kris, a major accomplishment in Adam's book.  Kris stopped and said, "So, I had fun tonight."  He smiled shyly up at Adam before looking down.  He started fidgeting and playing with the edge of his shirt.

            "Yeah, me too," Adam whispered, leaning forward a little.  He blamed the alcohol for his boldness, but in reality, he wasn't that drunk, merely buzzed.  He placed a hand on Kris's shoulder, causing Kris to look up.  Their faces were so close that Adam could feel Kris's breath ghost across his lips.  "Do you want to come in?" he asked in the same quiet voice. 

            "Sure," Kris breathed out.

            Adam moved his head to the side and kissed Kris on the cheek.  He slipped his hand back into Kris's and led the way up to his apartment. 

            When they got there, Adam sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.  Kris took the hint and sat next to Adam.  They were pressed up against each other from their legs to their shoulders.

            Kris had changed a lot of things for Adam in just that one night.  Adam didn’t feel self-conscious at all about how close they were like he had earlier.  Yeah, Kris could feel all his heaviness, but Adam wasn’t too concerned.  He realized there were more important things than looks.  If Kris genuinely liked him, then that was all Adam needed. And as Kris leaned heavily into him, he truly believed that Kris could care less about the way he looked.  Adam sighed happily when Kris laid his hand on Adam's thigh and gently squeezed.  "You have a nice apartment," he said.

            Adam laughed and looked around the dump that passed for his apartment.  "I think you need to get your eyes checked."

            They laughed together, Kris's low chuckle blending seamlessly with Adam's clear titter.  Kris turned to look in Adam's eyes.  "I've never felt this way about anyone.  Especially not someone I just met."  Kris said this reverently, like he was already so in love.

            Adam gasped softly.  He couldn't believe Kris felt so strongly about him.  Fat, ugly, unattractive him.  He smiled widely.  He liked Kris too, that was for damn sure.  The boy was absolutely perfect in every way.  "That's how I feel," he told a nervous Kris.

            Kris let out a relieved sigh and leaned in closer to Adam.  Right before their lips touched, the door burst open.

            Adam jerked up and faced the door.  An angry looking Jeremy was standing there.  He looked at Kris and then back up at Adam.  Kris hadn't seen him yet.  He was just sitting with a dazed look on his face like he couldn't comprehend what was happening.  Jeremy mouthed "Payback," at Adam before pasting a fake-happy face on.  "Hey honey!" he said cheerfully.  He walked over and kissed Adam on the mouth.  Adam was too shocked to push him away.

            The kiss is what finally brought Kris out of his trance.  "What the hell is going on?" he demanded forcefully.

            "Oh, so I see Adam hasn't told you about our little game yet," Jeremy said cryptically.

            "Get the fuck out Jeremy.  You have no right being here!" Adam ordered.

            “What game?” Kris asked Adam.

            “There is no game,” replied Adam.  “He’s just trying to get revenge on me for something by taking you away from me.”

            Jeremy laughed.  “Oh Adam,” he giggled.  “Just tell the poor boy.”

            “There’s nothing to tell him,” Adam growled. 

            “You see,” Jeremy told Kris.  “Every week, Adam seduces a new twink and brings him back here for us to enjoy together.”

            “Get out of my apartment before I call the cops.”  Adam said, advancing a step towards Jeremy.

            Jeremy walked towards the door.  “Suit yourself,” he said airily.  “But you should know, Mr. Twink-of-the-night, he never means anything he says.  It’s all to convince you to come back here with him.  He likes the thrill of chasing the pretty boys and crushing them.  You mean nothing to him; it’s me he’s in love with.  I’d get out now while you still can.”  With that he left the apartment as quickly as he had arrived.

  

  1. How could you stomp on my heart like this?  How could you do something like this with no regret?”
  



            “Kris, no,” Adam pleaded.  “Jeremy doesn’t want to see me happy with anyone.  He’s trying to tear us apart.  You can’t believe him.”  Adam sunk to his knees and looked Kris’s eyes.  “Baby, please, you have to believe me.  I could never hurt you.”  Adam didn’t realize it what he was admitting, that he had already given over so much of his heart to this man.

            Even more pain clouded Kris’s eyes.  “I don’t know if I can believe you.”  He stood up and walked towards the door.

            “Kris, please!” Adam said in a voice laced with pain.  “I like you.  You don’t know how hard it is for me to admit that.  In this disgusting body, I’m so wary with my feelings.  I like you enough to overcome that self consciousness.  Enough to let my guard down.”

            Kris turned back to Adam.  “I really want to believe you, but I need some time to think.”  He walked up to Adam and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “I hope you’re the one telling the truth,” he said.  He leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam’s.  Adam let out a small sigh and clutched Kris close.  He felt a gentle tingling begin deep within his body.  As they continued to kiss, Adam felt a warmth bloom from his chest.  Kris pulled away.  “Good bye,” he said one last time before heading out the door.

            “Wait, Kris, no!” Adam shouted as he ran towards the door.  About halfway there, he collapsed on the floor in pain.  He let out a pained shout that echoed along with the crash of the table he had fallen against.  “Kris, please come back,” he whispered in agony.  He felt his body shrinking into itself.  The last thing he saw was the door being flung open and Kris rushing towards him before he blacked out completely.

**************************

            When he woke up, Adam was in his bed.  Someone was swiping a cold washcloth across his face.  He opened his eyes and saw Kris sitting on a chair pulled up to the bed.  He was the one with the washcloth.  “Wha’ happened?” Adam asked, speech slurred with exhaustion. 

            “I don’t know,” Kris said.  “You fainted, then, um, you changed.”  Kris looked adorable when he was confused.

            Adam smiled.  “Did you carry me here all by yourself?”  Kris nodded sheepishly.  “Thanks.  It probably wasn’t easy dragging my fat ass all the way over here.”

            “What...Adam, you’re not fat,” Kris said emphatically.

            “It’s ok,” Adam said reassuringly.  “You don’t have sugarcoat it.  I really don’t care about the way I look anymore.  I’ve realized there are more important things.  Like you.”  Adam stretched out his hand and covered Kris’s with his skinny fingers.  Wait, skinny fingers?  But that couldn’t be right.

            “Adam, I don’t know what happened, but you changed.  You’re skinnier, not that you were fat before, and you hair is black and you’re so beautiful.”  Kris reached out his hand to stroke down Adam’s face.

            Adam leaned into the touch before rising up out of the bed.  He noticed that his belly was gone.  He walked over to the mirror on his closet.  There was a huge smile on his face as he realized that his body was back.  He ran his hands across his small stomach and then through his raven hair.  He turned back to Kris, who was watching him still confused.  “It’s me!” Adam exclaimed.  “My body’s back!”

            “What do you mean?  I don’t understand what’s going on?”

            Adam remembered that poor Kris was still in the dark.  He had never explained what had happened.  “Have you ever heard of the True Love’s Kiss Potion?” he asked.

            “Yeah, my friend Allison invented that,” Kris said.  “You used it?”

            Adam was shocked.  “You know Allison?” he asked. 

            “Yeah, she’s the only other friend I have in LA besides you.”  Kris blushed, embarrassed at his lack of networking skills. 

            “So you understand what happened then?”  Kris nodded.  “Awesome, then I don’t have to explain.”

            Kris shook his head.  He still looked confused though.  “Does this mean what I think it means then?”

            “If you mean you’re my true love, then yes, I think it does.” 

            Kris stood up and, smiling, walked over to Adam.  “So you were telling the truth earlier when your ex-boyfriend was here?” 

            “Of course,” Adam said.  “I could never hurt anyone like that.  Especially you.”  He cradled Kris’s face in his hands and leaned in.  They kissed and Adam couldn’t feel anything but pure joy at having found someone to love.  Someone that would love him no matter what.  “I love you.”  Adam felt a weight being lifted off his chest.  With Jeremy, he didn’t even know what real love was.  Now, with Kris, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love.

            “I love you too,” Kris said, before leaning in for another kiss.  Adam smiled into it and kissed Kris back.  He felt complete standing there kissing his soul mate…his one true love.


End file.
